The present invention is related to an improved door sealing wedge. More particularly, the invention relates to a hollow, compressible wedge , the construction of which is adapted to prevent leakage of a stripping solution to the opposite side of the door when the wedge is inserted in operative position into the space between the bottom edge of the door and the adjacent floor surface.
In my copending patent application Ser. No. 684,377, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,429 I have described an elongated door sealing wedge having a solid body throughout its length.
Various types of short door stops designed to secure a door in any desired open position to prevent it from swinging have been described in prior patents, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,829 to Carnal. Other types of devices adapted for sealing the gap between a door and the floor have been developed for attachment to the lower portion of the door. However, such devices interfere with the movement of the door from closed to open position. Devices unattached to a door and adapted for sealing the gap between the door and the floor have likewise been described in the patent literature. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,717 to Sakauye, a device for placing beneath the door to prevent entry of noise, air, dust and other pollutants is disclosed whereby the sealing surface of the device is in contact with the vertical face of the door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,267 to Siemon describes a device for placing under a door to block the flow of a floor stripping liquid, including a sponge strip and an adhesive strip secured to the floor. German Pat. No. 581,038 to Scheu teaches a packing strip for gaps and seams on vehicle doors and windows comprising a stationary piece fastened to the vehicle's door frame.
While my copending application and the latter three above-mentioned patents disclose specific sealing devices, the present invention provides a new approach to the structural form of a door sealing wedge which offers certain advantages over the prior art devices.